the_day_the_noobs_took_over_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
TDTNTOR2 - Soundtrack
}padding:5px"|Summary }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} }| width="22%" style="text-align:center; | }|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" [[ }]]|}} |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Image Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px"|Plot |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Gameplay |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Badges |width="22%" style="text-align:center; | } - Sprite Gallery|border:1px solid #ccc;border-bottom:none;border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;-moz-border-radius:6px 6px 0 0;|}}padding:5px" |Soundtrack | |} = Synopsis = These are the soundtracks played in The Day The Noobs Took Over Roblox 2. They only appear during certain sections, so the location of the soundtrack may not be entirely pinpoint accurate. These soundtracks can be found in the Music Credits. List of Soundtracks (8 Bit Kicks) Lobby (Ding Dong) Lobby (Energetic Synths) Lobby (Home) Chapter One (Home Town) Chapter One (Dramatic Movement) Chapter One-Two Transition (The Clouds) Chapter Two (Prison Break) Chapter Two (In The Shadow) Chapter Two (Smooth Latin) Chapter Three (The Traveller) Chapter Three (Traveller) Chapter Three (Hopeful) Chapter Three (Captain Courageous) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Game Of Thrones) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Take The Throne) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Battle For Humankind) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Battle Is On) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Into Battle) Chapter Three - Prince Noob Fight (Dive Right In) Chapter Three - Princess Noob Fight (Hope Against Hope) Chapter Three - Princess Noob Fight (Metal Boost) Chapter Four (Cyberpunk) Chapter Four (Reminiscent Solo) Chapter Four (Solo Accordian) Chapter Four (Solo) Chapter Four (Lava) Chapter Four (Dark Waters) Chapter Five (Sad Water) Chapter Five (Changing Water) Chapter Five (Riff Together) Chapter Five (Riff Baby Riff (Acoustic) Chapter Five (Riff Baby Riff) Chapter Five (Sailing Parade) Chapter Six (Sailing) Chapter Six (Victorious Pirates) Chapter Six (Second Heat - Underscore) Chapter Six (Take Me Somewhere) Chapter Six (Pirate) Chapter Six (Waiting) Finale Lobby (Waiting (same name) Finale Lobby (Fight Fight Fight A) Finale Fight (Fight Fight Fight B) Finale Fight (Fight Fight Fight C) Finale Fight (Will To Fight) Finale Fight (Home) Finale Fight (Reminiscences Of Yesterday) Finale Talk (Reminiscence) Finale Talk (Home) Finale Talk (Home (Vocals) Ending One (Sad So Sad) Ending Two (Sad So Sad) Ending Three (Action Pulse) Credits (Accordian Mazurka) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Russian Melody) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Final Hour) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Funeral March) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (The Final) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Violin Mazurka) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Russian Punk) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Russian Roulette) Bonus Chapter: The Fate of Agent X14 (Final Combat) Bonus Chapter: Welcome to Banland (Sit And Dream) Bonus Chapter: Welcome to Banland (This Is A Love) Bonus Chapter: Welcome to Banland (Vocal Orchestra) Bonus Chapter: Welcome to Banland (Beach Bar) Bonus Chapter: The Cannery (Cheesecake Factory) Bonus Chapter: The Cannery (Guitar and Synths) Bonus Chapter: The Cannery (Rock The Factory) Bonus Chapter: The Cannery (NYC Electro Swing (Vocal) Bonus Chapter: The Cannery (Clouds) Bonus Chapter: The Sideways Chapter (Ninja Credo) Bonus Chapter: The Sideways Chapter (Outrun The Nightmare) Bonus Chapter: The Sideways Chapter (Bouncing Halloween) Halloween Event: Night of the Noobs (Forever Halloween) Halloween Event: Night of the Noobs (Halloween March) Halloween Event: Night of the Noobs (Escaped Prisoner) Bonus Chapter: All Hail the King (Last Ones Standing) Bonus Chapter: All Hail the King (War Games) Bonus Chapter: All Hail the King (Bebop) Bonus Chapter: 15 Minutes to Doomsday (Doo Wop Bop) Bonus Chapter: 15 Minutes to Doomsday